vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paula
Summary Paula Polestar is one of the main protagonists of the game Earthbound. She is the first to join Ness, and is the only female supporting protagonist in Mother 2. She uses frying pans as her main weapon, and is also very adept in various PSI skills. She is a resident of Twoson in the country of Eagleland, and the daughter of the owners of the local Polestar Preschool, until she gets kidnapped to be used as a human sacrifice for a blue cult in Peaceful Rest Valley. After she is rescued by Ness, she permanently joins him on his quest to defeat Giygas. Paula's Pray command is ultimately a key part of the game, as she must use it nine times to defeat Giygas in the final battle. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Paula Polestar Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human Girl, Psychic, Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Telepathy through time and space,) Telekinesis, Prophecies, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Forcefield Generation (For psychic attacks only), Strength Augmentation, Durability Deduction, Can double her Guts with Sudden Guts Pill, Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings (Capable of hitting ghosts and the Starmen), Limited Immortality (Type 6, Her spirit will reunite with her original body even after being destroyed, but only once.) Defense amplification with Defence Spray, Transformation with bag of dragonite, Explosion Manipulation with Super Bombs, Fate Manipulation (Protected by the Truth of the Universe, who can manipulate fate on a universal scale), Ectoplasm Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Pharaoh's curse, Sound Manipulation with Stag Beetle, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably crying, and Sleep Manipulation) with various Pendants and Bracelets, minor resistance to Time Stop (Can still dodge even when Dali's Clock stops time) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Can trade blows with characters/enemies that can survive the Nuclear Reactor Robot's explosions and fight Thunder and Storm, who can do this. Defeated Giygas with her Prayers. However, this is technically outside help) Speed: Speed of Light (Can fight Pokey Minch, who can kept up with Lucas's) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Able to lift a submarine alongside Ness and [[Jeff Andonuts|Jeff) 'Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Towards the end of the game she could survived the Nuclear Reactor Robots' explosions, which were described in the official handbook as "nukes", which should be around 20 Kilotons) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with her PSI abilities. Low Multiversal with prayers (Reached Lucas in another universe) Standard Equipment: Frying pans, Ribbons, Coins, Charms, Pendants, Bracelets, Teddy bear, Pills. Intelligence: She has knowledge of things yet to come, other than that, presumably that of an ordinary girl her age Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Pray:' Causes one of various random effects. These are: * HP recovery of varying levels to allies. * PP (Psychic energy) recovery to allies. * "Crying" (decrease in accuracy) to allies. * Decrease in defense to all fighters. * Sleepiness to some fighters. * "Strangeness" (attack targets become random) to some fighters. * Damage to one enemy. * Revival of all fighters who are unconscious or dead. It can be vastly powered up if others pray alongside her to the point where it can destabilize the defenses of Giygas and wound him with the 8 Melodies. '- Defense Down:' Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being cast multiple times. '- Offense Up:' Raises the attack of allies. Can be layered by casting multiple times. '- PK Fire:' Fire bursts from the fingers and burns a row of enemies. Can decreases their psychic shield. '- PK Freeze:' Causes a very cold wind to swirl around an enemy that does ice damage and can freeze them. Can decrease their psychic shield. '- PK Thunder:' Launches multiple thunderbolts that hit random enemies. Eliminates psychic shields. '- PSI Magnet:' Absorbs the enemy's PP (Psychic energy). '- PSI Shield:' Protects or reflects psychic attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthbound Category:Psychics Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Female Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Element Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7